Living Two Lives
by Ah-mah-lee-ah Lee
Summary: Amelia Lee wakes up one morning to the threat of ice, just to be told that she was to bemade into a duplicate, which would be sent to the past...What a great morning.
1. Living Two Lives

And then the light turns on, and I am cursing up a storm. I can hear some voices coming from the end of my bed.

"_What a potty mouth she has."_

"_Do you think she's awake?"_

"_Of course she's awake."_

"_I was just asking"_

"_I wonder what she would do if we dumped a bucket of ice on her?"_

"I can here you, ya know." I say irritably.

--------

"Amelia!!!! So happy that you chose to join us this morning!" I'm too tired to register who says this to me, so I grunt in their general direction and sit down.

"There must be a law somewhere that says that during the summer, you don't wake me up until after 11:30 am." I complain drowsily from my side of the dining room table.

"No, I don't think there is." Says Sirius; he had taken to hiding in this house seeing as there were so many hidden rooms in this house that he could never possibly be found.

In fact, everyone from the order was staying here. Fred and George, I soon found out, had not only bothered to wake me up, but the whole house this morning, when they set off a load of fireworks in my backyard. But, no matter, Lupin had cleaned it all up, and was now saying something to me.

"Amelia. AMELIA! Are you listening to me?" He says exasperatedly.

"Actually, no, but if you would mind repeating it, I'll listen this time." And under my breath I say to Sirius, "He's in a bad mood today isn't he."

"He's been a bit touchy, but we'll manage." Sirius whispers back.

"As I was saying, Amelia, Dumbledore wishes to have a word with you about your future. That is why I sent the twins up to wake you." Remus explains, not the least bit apologetic for waking me up at…

"What!!!! It's only 7:00 in the dang morning!" I fumed, and I stomped out of the room muttering under my breath with Sirius laughing his head off at the stunned look on Remus' face.

I took a shower and got changed and went back downstairs into the Living room. Quite unexpectedly, I saw Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus sitting down waiting for me to come.

I sit down and say, "This better be good, I was woken up with the threat of a bucket full of ice at 7:00 in the morning because you needed to talk to me about something."

He just smiles and says, "I need to talk to you about your purpose as a metamorphimagus and the special and intense powers that you possess."

"Shoot."

"Well, Your purpose, as I have known for many a year, is to live two lives… to have a copy of you somewhere else, and though you probably guessed that already, there are some finer details that I need to tell you about." He pauses for a brief moment to take off his glasses and rub his eyes, then, "You are meant to send a copy, like we just discussed, of you to the past, to change the present."

I look at him for a few minutes, just to see if he was joking. I mean, come on, and change the past? There are a lot of things that could go wrong if I were to just exist in the past. "Uh, exactly how far into the past am I to go to change the present? If that made any sense to you at all."

"You are to go to Harry's parents fifth year, and then continue from then, my then self shall find it fit to give you hints along the way I presume. But you're going will change plenty of the present, as you well know. Don't give away knowledge of the present; keep it confined to those books you like so much. We shall start the procedure of duplicating and sending, you back in time tomorrow." He says to the wide-eyed and silent me. "Thank you for your attention, I shall see you at exactly noon tomorrow. Goodbye now."

And he leaves, just like that, and I'm left sitting there with an equally surprised Sirius and Remus. Remus, the dear man, gets exasperated with me quite easily, Sirius says that's its just old age, though, everyone else says that it's because I'm rather, well, annoying? No, annoying isn't the word, exuberant maybe? Yes, exuberant, high-spirited even, it's not my fault that I only have two classes at Hogwarts, Divination and Astronomy, yep, that's right, only two classes. But, since I have only two classes, I get bored, rather easily, I was going to take potions in second year, but Dumbledore decided it was best if I waited, so I started potions in 3rd year, you know, kind of how the rest of the 3rd years were starting classes like Care of Magical Creatures, or Ancient Runes, which is a fun class to sit in on. I don't take it anymore though, I'm finished with it, and I finished it in 4th year, so only two classes for me!

Having only two classes is rather dull, they are both in the afternoon, so I can sleep in, but I get bored easily so I got permission to sit in during some classes every once in a while. During 3rd year, I happened to enjoy the Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons, all very entertaining; I went to every one of them that year. It's not that Lupin hates me, or anything, it's just that I remind him of how he and his friends used to act like, or whatever he had said when he was trying to explain his frustration with me at that moment. I think that it also has something to do with the fact that I have a rather short attention span and I am rather blunt and sarcastic, but that is ok, I hope.

-------------------------

_Today is the day that I split in half_. That's what I am thinking as I change, eat breakfast, and countless other minute details of my morning. Everyone is giving me funny looks as I walk by them; even Fred and George are being curiously quiet today. _Remus, I mean Professor Lupin, must have told them. Stupid old man._ I think as I scowl at Harry and Hermione. _One more look from anyone and I swear they will die. _Sympathy looks, that's what I am getting, sympathy looks. I hate sympathy looks. They make me feel like I am dying or something.

It's noon and Sirius has come up to get me. "Amelia, Dumbledore is here. He wants you to come down, it's almost time."

"I'm coming." I'm in a sour mood by now, 6 hours of sympathy looks and you would be too. I walk down the stairs and walk into my living room to see that there is a cauldron boiling in the middle of the floor with everyone standing around it. They all stopped their talking when I walked in, and I lost it. I scream in impatience and go to leave the room when Dumbledore clears his throat.

"Ahem, Amelia, I believe that this whole thing has been blown out of proportion, and I am sorry that your friends have been misinformed as to what this entails. I shall explain everything in a moment. Amelia, please come sit down, there is no need to be angry." He turns to face everyone else in the room and says: "There is no need to worry about miss, Nightcome, she is perfectly safe, it is her destiny to 'live two lives' or as she puts it, 'split in half', though you all already know that she is two people on the inside her actually destiny is to make a third person, to take her the way she is with her other half inside of her, and send this new person to the past. This may not make much sense at the moment, but I assure you that it will in good time."

"Will she be any different afterwards?" It was George who asked this question, he was always worried about me.

"Yes, there will be nothing different, that I know of, maybe new memories, maybe not, we will not know until the new person, whom we will call Amelie, is made and sent back in time." Dumbledore pauses and Molly takes the chance to ask him a question.

"Will anything happen to her, will she be hurt in any way?"

"No, as I said, this is her destiny, this is how she must live her life, and this is how it is supposed to be. To answer the question bouncing through your minds at this very moment, yes, she is going back to change the past, though I haven't figured out what she is supposed to change yet, I am sure that she will figure it out. I have complete confidence in her. But, enough with the chit-chat, we must get started now."

It turns out that I have to drink whatever was in the cauldron, so I did; it actually tasted pretty good, for something that smelled like puke. So I took the potion, and I am just standing there and I am about to say that I didn't think that it had worked when POP! There is another me standing next to me, she looks exactly like me, and I arch an eyebrow, just to test if she will do the same thing, and she doesn't, so I smile, not connected by the brain, we may think the same but we don't do things at the same time. THANK GOD.

Dumbledore is smiling, "good, very good, Severus, you did a splendid job, now, Amelie, I would like you to change something about you, a feature of yours, before we send you back."

At this my twin arches her eyebrow at me and I nod at her, so she changes her hair, it went from long, stick straight, and light brown, to shoulder length, black with slight blue highlights, exactly what I have always wanted.

Dumbledore nods in approval and steps toward a bunch of runes painted on my wall, "Amelie, if you would please step forward, I would like to tell you what you are supposed to do then send you back in time to do it."

Amelie steps forward, but then says, "I already know what I am supposed to do, and you don't need to tell me." I gape at her, she is so me, yet, not. It's like she was waiting to come out, already knew her purpose, and I said that.

"Yes, I believe that you are right Amelia, well Amelie, we had better send you back now." And he does, just like that, the runes on the wall light up, and like a door the wall opens, Amelie smiles at me briefly, then steps through, and is gone. The door shuts and the runes disappear.


	2. Where am I?

- _Where am I? -_

I sit up and notice that there are four people standing around me, looking at me quizzically. Then I notice why, I had been transported into the Shrieking Shack.

"Who are you, what are you doing here and, uhh, who are you?" A boy with short messy black hair asks awkwardly.

"All I have to say is, good aim." I say quietly to myself and stand up. I look around then say, "Well, it's much better looking now, not as dilapidated, forlorn maybe? No dilapidated, that's a good word for it. It doesn't seem to sway, which, if I do say so myself, is an improvement."

They are looking at me like I am psycho, but oh well; I need to get up to the castle. So I start off, weaving through the shack with the boys following closely behind, asking me stupid questions like 'you know about the shrieking shack?' absolutely stupid, but I won't tell them that. Instead I'll ask, "What is today?"

"It's September the 2nd, why?" That one must be Re-Lupin, professor Lupin, it is him, I can see the frown that he always reserves just for me, that slightly puzzled frown, that shows he has no idea why he is putting up with me.

"I need to go visit Dumbledore, I was supposed to take the train here, he can be kind of special sometimes." And with that said, I'm out of the whomping willow, walking swiftly up the grounds towards the castle, but those boys don't give up easily, they don't. Next thing I know Sirius, and I can tell that it's him, he only lives in my house, grabs my arm stopping me in my tracks. "Right about now, I am resisting the urge to punch you in the face. Please let go or I will lose what little grasp I have on my temper at the moment." And I smile sweetly, just before twisting around so that his arm is bent at a very painful angle, "I asked you nicely to let go, but you didn't listen to me, now let GO!" and I yanked my arm out of his grasp, he fell to the ground in shock and I turned around and walked up the marble staircase and straight to Dumbledore's office.

When I step inside I notice that it is exactly the same as it was before I went back in time, how dull, and he was waiting for me of course. "Good aim bad timing, that is all I can say on the matter." I say as I take my seat across from him.

"I must confess I was slightly worried when I didn't see you in the Great Hall last night, but I see that you arrived safe and sound."

"Oh yes, very safe and sound, I landed in the Shrieking Shack of all places, and it was the morning after a full moon, your lucky that your calculations weren't that far off. I even caught him in there, or them in there to be correct, huddled around me asking me stupid questions. Have classes started yet? Or do I get to make an appearance tonight at din din?"

"You will make your appearance tonight at supper, I trust that you know where your room is?'

"Same place?" I ask him.

"Undoubtedly, but to make it seem like you are a new person to this whole Hogwarts thing, I will have Mr. Lupin, who is a prefect, take you to your rooms, if you don't mind that is."

"Anything to make me seem like an innocent little girl." I say sweetly.

"Very well, why don't you go wait outside, I'll send a ghost to get him in a minute." Dumbledore says, waving me toward the door.

"Fine, fine, pushy, pushy. I'm moving already, jeeze." I open the door and four bodies come tumbling out onto the ground. "I think he's already here. I also think that he has been listening, how 'bout I hang them by their toes to the ceiling, leaving them there until they promise not to ever utter a single word they heard." I smile mischievously at the look on their shocked faces.

"Now, now, we don't need any of that Amelie, after all, they are the ones who are going to show you around." I caught the look, I know they didn't, but I sure did. That one look told me everything that I needed to know. It wasn't going to be enough just to be here, I had to be friends with them, GOOD friends with them, then I had to find a way to get rid of rat boy…but not yet, later maybe, but now, I needed to make friends.

I hate making friends, with me; they usually just start talking to me, intrigued by my emotionless-ness, or by my bubbly attitude, my quick humor, my wit. I, Amelie, can't MAKE friends; they have to make friends with me.

I look at them with a sort of bored, yet fascinated look on my face, I crack a smile and they collectively sigh with relief, I laugh, "I'm not a mass murderer or anything, you don't need to look at me like I am."

--------------------------

And now I am walking up to my 'quarters' as Dumbledore usually says. I have three escorts as well, Rat boy didn't like the look of me, and so he went to class. Actually, I think it was the look I gave him that sent him scampering, but I wont tell my escorts that. Instead, I think that I will ask them what his matter was. "What was with the round one?" I ask in all seriousness.

James laughs but Rem-Lupin, Professor Lupin, god this is going to get confusing, cuts James off and says, "How rude of us, we didn't introduce ourselves," He pauses, I really want to tell them that I already know who they are…. but I don't want to make their heads any bigger than they already are, "Im Remus Lupin, This is Sirius Black, and that," and he points at James, "Is James Potter."

"Well that is just fantabulous, my name is Amelie Nightcome," I pause, "And I am ready for you to drop to your knees and pray to god that I don't start to hate any of you." I say that with a smile on my face, which turns into a laugh as all three of them slam too their knees and beg me not to start hating them. It's only the first ten minutes of my stay here, and I think I've made friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been, ohh…. two months since my wonderful and event filled arrival to this time period, and I have to say, I'm loving it. I've had two boyfriends, neither serious and neither for very long. I am technically in Slytherin, but since my room is in the Gryffindor prefect's rooms, it doesn't quite work out, it also doesn't work out since I sit wherever I feel like for meals, I'm special like that. I have got two classes, still, but since there isn't a divination teacher in this time period, I take Ancient Runes instead. I finally understand what Hermione meant when she said that it was fascinating, 'cause it really is.

I've made some good friends in the past two months, not only the Marauders, but also Lily, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, and others. Snapey is my favorite Friend of all time, I sit through potions class with Slytherins and Gryffindors and can always find him doing some hilarious falling out of his chair stunt. He cracks me up that one. He's a silly little bugger he is. Come to think of it, I think that the only time I see him he's doing something silly, like falling down the stairs. Some people think that Snapey doesn't do it on his own, BAH, like someone would be doing that to him.

Anyway, life has been pretty good; I haven't gotten in too much trouble. There is an emphasis on too much. I haven't been a complete monster, lots of reproachful looks from professor Mcgonagelle, but other than that nothing. Sirius is reprimanding me at the moment because I'm _lying_. Yeah right, well. OK fine, I've had a few detentions as well, more than a few actually.

Sirius is happy because he's mentioned in this. He's kinda pathetic. And he is now hitting me with a pillow. He does that often though, so I'm used to it.

"Hey Amelie, did we have any ancient runes homework?" Remus asks suddenly.

"Well, considering the fact that I don't pay attention in any of my classes, I have no idea. How come you don't have it written down somewhere, I could have sworn I saw you write it down somewhere." I say looking at him like he's special, which he is, cause he is the only person in the world who pays attention in class.

"So you were looking at him eh? Does Amelie have a crush on Remmy wemmy?" Sirius taunts me, before hitting me with a pillow.

"You'd stare to if you saw the ferocity with which he takes notes. Jeeze, the guy is like super writer of the century or something."

"Liar, AMELIE LIKES REMUS, AMELIE LIKES REMUS!!" Sirius and James scream while running around the common room like the idiots that they are. I chuck a well-aimed pillow at Sirius' head and he stops running making James run into him. They both fall to the floor in a heap and Remus, Peter and I burst out laughing.

"Way to show them, Amelie." Remus laughs.

And that ends the night, tomorrow we tell Mcgonagall whether or not we are staying at Hogwarts over Christmas, I hope someone stays here with me.


	3. Christmas

"Nope, no, I will definitely not be treated as a charity case by anyone, ever." I say in response to James' third try to get me to stay with him this holiday.

"You're a nuisance Amelie. Trust me, it isn't a charity case, my parents want to meet the famous Amelie Nightcome." James tries, yet again.

"Then they can come visit me here, I won't be leaving so they should be able to find me." I say stubbornly. The other three boys are watching this little word battle. "And here comes Dumbleydore to give me some 'important' news." I say sarcastically happy.

"Ahh Amelie, I am so glad that I found you before the train left." And he smiles warmly at me. "I have come to tell you that there has been an outpouring of warmth in your direction my dear." And now I along with the boys, are holding our breath. "Both young Remus' and James' parents have asked to take you in over the Christmas vacation." My mouth drops open, but he isn't done yet. "Yes, but there is more my dear girl, they have also both offered to take you over the summer." And now he is smiling at me.

"Whom did you say yes to?" I ask. Politely.

"Well, I decided on Remus' parents, seeing as he hasn't been pestering you about it over the past week." He says smiling at Remus like he's a perfect role model, hah.

"Right ok, then I had better go get packed." I say

"No worry your stuff is already packed and I have it right here." He's thought of everything, he's a bright child. "Why don't you all head off to the train and have a nice holiday."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now I am on the train, cursing the devil that made me a child of pity. And they think its funny. When it's not, it really is not. I know that this might sound stupid to you, but, think about it, would you like to be asked to stay at someone's house all break because you have no family to stay with and they pity you? I thought not, and neither do I, same concept, exact same concept, what am I talking about? I've gone crazy. I really have, and they think its funny. Ahh, sweet escape, Dorcas has just stepped into the compartment.

"DORCAS!! Dahling how are you?" I ask in my most fake British accent, after all, I am American, not British.

"Why I'm splendid! How thumping wonderful of you to ask my child." Did I mention that she was American also?? Probably not. But you know now, so it's all good.

"Oh great, it's the other half of the sarcasm twins." Sirius says smiling at Dorcas. He has a slight crush on her, ok its more than a slight crush, he's liked her since he set eyes on her crazy self in 1st year. But the silly boy wont admit it.

"Stop drooling over her Sirius." James says, while Sirius swings and misses contact with his head.

"Well boys, it was nice to see you all again, but I am just here to rescue a maiden in distress, Amelie, if you please." Dorcas says with a wink that tells me that we have something to discuss.

"I'll be off then, tally ho good chaps." I wave, leaving the compartment sending them air kisses and laughing. Then I got into the other compartment.

------------------------------

"Remmy dear! How absolutely wonderful to see you again!" Mrs. Lupin says after crushing her poor Remmy into a tight squeeze of a hug. "And this must be Ameeleea!" She says butchering my name.

I smile though, and say "Actually, its ah-MA-lee, but that's alright. And yes, I am her."

She laughs, "I'm soo sorry dear, but at least I know now. Done with your goodbyes? Good, lets be off." And she starts to walk away.

I give everyone hugs then follow behind Remus the whole way too the car.

----------------------

The ride home was uneventful; his mom was giving me a tour around the country it seemed, and Remus was asleep, well, when I say sleep I mean, hoping to fall asleep but had the slight misfortune of having to sit next to Amelie in the backseat of the car. Did I mention his daddy was in the front seat?? Probably not, but he was, and he's rrreeaally nice, so is Remus' mom, though she didn't really seem it at first.

Now its Christmas, and I'm sitting with them at their beautiful tree, decorated all reds greens and blues, and I feel out of place, lost, and alone, I hate feeling alone. I don't know why I feel alone, maybe it's because I miss, I don't have anyone too miss, I'm a copy, I had almost forgotten that, almost forgotten that it's not about my happiness, because I'm not even a real person, if you think about it hard enough I'm just a.. I don't know what I am. I have to remember that I am here for the benefit of the people that I have become friends with. It's difficult to remember that when you feel alone.

I must look sad, because now Remus looks worried for me and is coming over here. He always looks worried for me. "You know Remus, you always look like that when you look at me, and it's kind of a mixture between pity and oh-god-I-hope-she-isn't-about-to-burst. It's kind of silly to see."

He smiles and says, "I don't pity you, not at all, because I know how much you hate that sort of nonsense, and I most definitely don't look like I think your about to burst."

"Then what DO you look like."

"I look worried that you're not happy." He says, he's such a sweetie, and he's holding out chocolate, he's awesome.

"You're awesome boy." I say as I take the chocolate, and he bursts out laughing. And then the door comes crashing open and in walks Sirius, James, peter, Lily, and Dorcas. It was explained to me later that the rest of our friends couldn't make it.

Then it was an all out present opening fest. From James and Sirius I got, well, pictures of the two conceited boys screaming, or was it supposed to be singing, a song to me, that I still haven't Identified, and its already midnight, and I opened it at noon, A FULL 12 HOURS! From Dorcas I got a sign that says: FROM AMERICA, HAS THE TENDANCY TOO DANCE AND SKIP DOWN THE SIDWALK SINGING A SONG YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD WHILE TRYING TO TALK TO YOU IN A BRITISH ACCENT. It's so totally awesome. From Lily I got a picture of her and me in Hogsmeade wearing the most ridiculous clothes you may ever well see, and skipping down the sidewalk singing in a fake British accent a song that no one had ever heard before. How ironic eh? I also got a beautiful earring and necklace set that was from the both of them.

Remus got me an ever replenishing box of chocolates, that reads: Can't be open unless in dire need. Which means that it opens magically whenever he thinks I'm in a bad or sad, mood. Which means ALWAYS! Can you say chocolate all the time?? Don't try that. Rat Boy gave me something, but it evades my mind at the moment. Did I tell you that I don't like him? Probably, anyway, I gave all four of the boy's pictures of myself, all different though, mainly because they all have one of them in it, but you understand. They are all special to me, except the one whom I deemed Rat Boy; I gave him the only copy I had of that one. Joking! I'm not that mean, and I like the picture, you'll forgive me right? Good. I had better get to sleep, I can hear Remus trying to make his way to the bathroom, it must be later than I think it is. I am correct, for it is 1:00 in the AM! Night all, and have a wonderful tomorrow.

* * *


	4. OWLs part one

And by wonderful tomorrow, I of course mean miserable and rainy, but hey, look on the bright side, I get to sit inside and do nothing! YES! Anyway, Christmas was wonderful; did I also mention that tomorrow means the train ride back to Hogwarts two weeks after Christmas? Probably not, but that is not the point, the point is sadly irrelevant. I would like to take this opportunity to tell you all that I have a potty mouth, why am I talking to myself like an audience, I must be more psychotic than the doctors feared. Not the point, I am a potty mouth, and its surprising that I haven't used any naughty language whilst writing this, I am very proud of myself.

"GOD DAMNIT JAMES POTTER! How many times must I tell you to shut off that infernal watch, if it beeps even one more audible beep I may be thrown over what little threshold there is on my temper."

Who knew I was gonna do that? Seriously folks, the kids' watch is the most annoying thing, and I know that I got it for him and everything, but I was kinda hoping that he wouldn't figure out how to set the alarm, I hate that stupid noise with a passion. Kind of reminds me of a certain class in high school when the kid I had to work with had a watch that went off at the exact same time every day. Damn watches to hell and back. Just to let you know, I have been trying to get in touch with Amelia, I guess I feel that her little mind is taking in too much. I guess I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about it; he's the resident genius here.

"Ahhh Amelie, I knew you would want to try and contact her." Dumbledore says in that infuriatingly know-it-all voice. "But there isn't a way for it to be done, you will just have to wait until you are older and meet her again."

Stupid wise people never know what to do.

* * *

"I hate history of magic." I say to no one in particular, during History of magic.

"You don't even take the class, why do you come?' Sirius asks me.

"Because you guys need something to do during this class, and, hard to believe, but, I can't keep myself occupied all day when I'm all alone."

"Then take some classes! It's that easy." Remus snaps at me, he doesn't like to talk during this class, or any class for that matter.

"That's easy for you to say, oh brilliant one, but think of my predicament, why am I not taking classes? Huh? Huh? Well?"

"It's not a predicament it's a gift, it's absolutely brilliant it's, uh, well, I don't rightly know what it is."

"James, just shut up before you hurt yourself," Lily says while taking notes, "And Amelie, I looked your 'predicament' up, and its ok, I mean it's not like you're the only one who can do it, it's just not common."

"Great, I don't think I'm a freak or anything guys, I just wish I had a wand, just to say I've got one."

"You can have mine, then I would have a reason not to come to class." Sirius says smiling.

Just to let you all know, in case I haven't already mentioned this to y'all, I don't have a wand, I am a witch, I just don't need a wand. Like, for example, the first day here, I was sitting in the back of the Gryffindor/ Slytherin Transfiguration class, and I got mad at Sirius, so Snape's teapot went screaming through the air at Sirius's head and would have hit him but Remus stopped it, he's too useful. It went screaming at his head a' cause I was thinking about throwing something really heavy at his head, (the bookshelf wouldn't budge). Needless to say I'm not allowed in there again. If you don't understand my predicament, I can only say that I don't need a wand to do magic, which limits the classes I can take. And I bet you're wondering why I don't rightly take history of magic, which would be because I have a useful little mind that absorbs writing, useful eh? Well, actually the reason I don't take the class is because such decent into the hustle and bustle of the school clouds my inner eye, or at least that's what the book on divination says.

Would you like to know what classes I DO take? Too bad, I'm gonna tell you any way. I take Ancient Runes, with Lily and Remus. I take Astronomy, with the marauders and Lily and Dorcas, uhhhhh, I am forced to spend hours in the Restricted Section of the library reading up on Divination, a class that this school doesn't even have.

* * *

Ahhhh the end of the year exams, or O.W.L's for us fifth years. What really sucks is the fact that I have to take all of the normal exams with everyone else, plus an extra one where they test my abilities and see if I am truly as superb as the teachers say I am (I doubt they say that, but, who cares, I can dream.) I have to have a test on metamorphamagical prowess, or, in English, how well I can transform from one thing to another, I am a metamorphamagus, in case I haven't already told you that. At the moment I am supposed to be listening to Remus, who is teaching me the history of the magical world. After he is done with that, he gets to teach me some potions, how exciting.

"Amelie, Listen, and do stop writing in that damn diary, will you?" Remus asks, exasperated, I should feel worse than I do, he is giving up precious studying time to teach me history and I'm not paying attention.

"I'm sorry, go ahead, keep teaching." I smile at him and he looks down blushing. He's so cute, wicked awesome too.

"Aren't they cute together? He can never seem to be mad at her for very long can he." Lily says a little bit away from Amelie and Remus.

"You should hear him talk about her, jeeze, he doesn't shut up, Amelie this, Amelie that." James says, never taking his eyes off of Lily.

"Very cute, but he wont ask her out, because other guys have their eyes on her, he's afraid that he'll disappoint her. Which I find funny, because she would say yes in an instant." Dorcas states.

Lily clucks her tongue disapprovingly as Sirius tackles James into her neat pile of Ancient Runes notes. "Must you two be so ignorant of other people? Must you be jerks?" She asks loudly, and pushes James' head away from her and stands up, clearing her papers away and up to her room with a flick of her wand. "Don't talk, I know the answer already." She heads over to Amelie and Remus. "Has Remus taught you anything yet?"

"Oh yes, he's such a good teacher that even when I wasn't paying attention I learned stuff. Aren't you a good teacher Remus, haven't I learned stuff."

"Yes you have learned stuff, a whole lot of stuff, in less time than it took Professor Binns to teach it." He says laughing at the silly way I said it. I do a little victory jig, which sends Lily into fits of giggles. "Well, I think you've learned enough for today Amelie. I still don't understand why you have to take all the tests if you don't take the classes."

"That, my friend, you will have to ask Dumbledore, because I have absolutely no idea. I think he said something about them wanting to justify the reasoning behind me not taking the classes."

"Maybe, and this is just a thought, you could actually pay attention to what he says to you once in a great while, it may come in handy." Lily reprimands me. For heavens sake! You try listening to him, all it is, always, is why I have to do this, then he goes into a longer explanation about something he said, then he veers off again, and again, then he makes a U-turn, right back to what we started talking about. Did I mention that repeats? I have to say 'Uh, sir? I have to be in class, like, right now.' It's ridiculous.

"Goodnight everyone! Amelie, are we going to go to your room tonight? It is Friday." Dorcas asks from behind me.

"Oh my dear girl you are a GENIUS! How could I have forgotten that it was Friday?" I ask myself puzzled.

"Because you were too busy paying attention to Remus," Lily says quietly to me, "Yes, Amelie, are we going to your room?"

"You evil little- yes, yes we are, as a matter of fact. Why don't we invite the three dunderheads along?"

"Marvelous!" "Splendid!" "Why not?" Sirius, James and Dorcas say at the same time.

So off we head, out of the portrait hole and down the hall, up a flight of stairs, then down another hall, up another flight of stairs, then I stop in front of a picture hanging on the wall.

"Amelie, this isn't your room." Dorcas says puzzled.

"Well duh, dear. I can't go to my room without grabbing some stuff."

"Oh yeah, you left that stuff you had gotten after finding out about it during the Ancient Runes exam." Lily states.

"Precisely." I say, "It took me a while to find this hiding place too, which really sucked. But I found it, and now the thing is hiding, so I have to get it."

"Uhh, Thing? Amelie, what exactly did you find?" James says worriedly. The poor boy, I seem to frighten him.

"You'll see."

"Amelie, you're not talking about that monster thing you were so interested in during class, are you?" Remus asks me hesitantly.

"Well, I guess I should tell you all what happened in our exam today. The instructor of the exam comes in and says 'you will be solving a series of sphinx-like riddles. When you reach the last riddle it gives you a spell, incantation, potion directions, I don't really know, to the final product.' So I was being annoying and said that the final riddle wasn't really a riddle then, but that part doesn't matter." I take a breath, how to explain, "Oh! I'll show you."

"Show us what?" Sirius asks.

"Ooo, She's going to show us the exam, like a movie! When I was reading up on what she could do, I found out that she could transport us mentally to a time and place to show us something. How exciting." Lily says, way too fast, I, of course am not paying attention.

"Wait, isn't that cheating?"

"Do you want to see the thing first, or do you want me to show you the class first?" I say, ignoring whoever made that comment.

"We never saw it, you were the first, and only, person to finish the riddles, would it be easier to show us first, then while we're in there, you can show us how you solved it. Or is it easier to solve first show later?" Remus says partially to himself, partially to me.

"Now, the guy will tell us all the rules and junk, because we will be sitting in the exam room." I pause. "Alright, we are going to go into the room now. The thing will not be in there, so DO NOT GET DISTRACTED AND LOOK. Got me? Ok, everyone in."

Everyone files into the room behind me. "Alright everyone, sit down, shut up, and please fasten your seatbelts as we are heading down memory lane at approximately 60 minutes per second, in approximately, 2 minutes."

"That was a mouth full." Sirius whispers to James, and anyone else that can hear anything at all.

"What was my first rule, Sirius…" I wait about 2 seconds, "Sit down, are you sitting? No, DO IT. Next, Sirius, what was my second rule?" 1…………2…………3 "Oh, too slow, the correct answer was shut up, give the man a t-shirt, for being a dumb ass. Ok, what is going to happen is you are going to land, sitting, on the exam room floor, just as your sitting now, though it doesn't really matter. The people in the room cannot see you, hear you, or speak to you. So DON"T TRY IT." I shoot a look at James and Sirius before continuing. "I'm only showing you this to show you all the riddles." I take a breath, "Everyone ready?" They all nod they're heads and sit closer to one another. "This may take a second, I have to write some stuff on the floor." Where's that damned piece of chalk? Oh, duh, in my bag.

I look down at the floor then I look towards the door thinking. "Lily! Let me give you the short in short." I say as she comes running up to me. "If the Runes on the floor are disturbed in any way whilst we are gone, we will not be able to get back, and we would have to run around hiding for the rest of the day."

"I thought you said that they can't see us." Lily points out.

"Yes, but I'm writing the Runes for precisely the time the exam took for me, which I think was two and a half hours." We get 3 hours for each exam. "If they are messed up, then we wont be able to leave that time, and we will be able to be seen, we'll have to wait until after we have left this room, watch for the person who might ruin it, and fix it. Do you want to do that?" She shakes her head. "I want this room locked, and sound proofed, if all goes well, we should arrive back shortly after we depart."

"That makes no sense. You said that the Runes would bring us back in 2 and a half hours."

"Well at least you pay attention. I meant that at the end of the exam, which was 2 and a half hours long, we would be automatically transported to within seconds of when we left."

"Then why lock it?"

"I don't know what time it is." And with that I turn around. And start making marks on the floor.

* * *


	5. OWLs part deux

"Please, take your seats. You will find that your name is on a seat, please sit at the seat with your name on it. Thank you. As you all know, this is the Ancient Runes, O.W.L exam." The old man with puffy red hair starts. Lily sits down at the seat assigned to her, and, to her excitement, notices that she was positioned across from the hot boy that she had had her eye on all year. Amelie is in front of her, which should prove exciting, and Remus, diagonally to the left and front.

"You will notice a small piece of parchment, which is blank, except for a line for the answer on the bottom." Lily looks at Remus, who is trying to ask Amelie via hand gesture where the parchment is. Lily looks at Amelie and notices her lift up the nametag and flip it over. Lily quickly does the same, noticing that it revealed the piece of parchment that he had mentioned.

"When the time starts, a riddle will appear on the piece of parchment, you shall write down your answer on the line provided. If you have given the correct answer, the parchment will proceed onto the next riddle, if you are wrong, you must start over again from the beginning. A little difficulty for you all, each group of riddles is written in a different type of Rune, all of which you should have learned to decipher during the year. The answer must be written in the type of Rune that the riddle is written in. We will determine your grade by how many riddles you get through, and how many you got wrong and had to go back to the beginning. Every time you answer a riddle, a copy ends up in a folder with your name on it." Lily starts fidgeting in her seat, and notices that the hot boy seems to look worried. John… That's his name; Lily thinks he's beautiful, nice, caring, great to everyone, unlike that ungrateful Potter brat.

"Everyone! Quills at the ready!" Lily snaps out of her thoughts and stares straight ahead, not a very good idea since all she could see was Amelie, very visibly rolling her eyes, even from behind, Lily could tell she was bored with the guy's yammer. The poor girl, she's been here for a year and she has to take all of these exams! How horrible for the girl. If she fails any of these tests Lily has personally made it her mission to find a way to get her to retake them, then she will tutor her, for however long it takes.

"Please start..Now." All you can hear are the scratching of quills, as the people who were less able to decipher wrote the runes down, then deciphered them one by one.

People like Amelie, Lily, Remus, and surprise, Lily's crush, John, who just so happens to be pretty smart, are just reading the Runes like English.

Amelie Looks down at the Runes and reads them, under her breath, to herself:

**_The answers to these first riddles four are all most truly great, both in age and in splendor. They are all still greatly unique, though they have one thing that makes them kin. Flying, makes them one as family, but traits set them each apart. You may proceed if you can tell me what. They. Are_.**

She reads it over again. _Age, they must be living, possibly animals, splendor, what animals are great in splendor. Oh, wait! It said something about wings! They're birds!_

Birds She writes on the given line. Then waits, breath held, and the parchment shudders, and changes into a new riddle.

_**I am here to protect those birds smaller than I, for without my protection, they would have lasted but a short, short time. I have strength to outmatch any man, human or beast. My wings have been known to block the sun. Who am I?**_

_Wings that can block the sun…Protector of small birds... This is one of those ancient birds, the ones that are almost extinct, oh I know this, its, uhh. OH! It's the Ziz._

Ziz She writes, and watches as it dissolves into the third riddle. _YES! _She thinks and does a small victory dance. She hears Lily chuckle, and decides to read the next riddle.

_**This destructive death dealing bird has claws and beaks of brass. Their feathers have been referred to as arrows and have been known to eat humans. What, are they.**_

_Oh I know this one, but they don't live forever, they have the same life span as regular birds, maybe great in age referred to how they have been known about for a long time? I'll try the answer anyways._

Stymphalian Birds The parchment shrinks until it's almost gone, then reappears with the next riddle. _WOOHOO!_

_**I am the one, with the nest in the Tree of Knowledge. I am great in size and strength and have been known to take lost or lonely children into my nest to nurse or foster them. I have metallic orange feathers, and a human face. I have four wings, talons like a vulture's and a long peacock-like tail. What, pray tell, am I?**_

_Oooh, this one was in Sirius' and James' care of magical creatures homework once!_

Simurgh the paper shrivels away and up comes the next, and last riddle about a type of bird.

_**At birth I shine as brightly as the sun, and in turn can block out the sun with my body. My beak and wings are like eagles, and I have the body of a human. My face is white, my body is gold and my wings, they are scarlet. Who, am I?**_

_Ohh, this one is hard, umm. Shines like the sun at birth… human body… oh its got some funny name, Remus mentioned…no, it was, it WAS Remus, something about his dad telling him it was the bird of life… after he was attacked by the werewolf… it started with a G. G-g-g-g-ga-ga-gar-garuda! GARUDA!! EUREKA1_

Garuda. The words on the paper spin out of site and she notices different runes on the new Riddle.

_**These next Creatures Three are of the helpful sort, if you can tell me whom they are most like, you may proceed. But do be warned, the creature that they are compared, would rather not be so.**_

_What would they be like, oh, Brownies! Not the food, but they are mischievous, helpful, what are brownies like, they were compared to the… HOUSE-ELF! Duh, the next ones must be mean or whatever, and the house-elves wouldn't want people to think that they were too. Awesome._

House-Elf She writes and the letters swirl around on the parchment, and then the next riddle pops up.

_**These faerie like creatures are ugly and self-conscious. They are from North America and help those who are hunting and fishing. They wish not to be seen and are always in hiding. Who are these shy little creatures?**_

_Ok, faerie type creature, ummm, uumm, they were mentioned in a dispute in history of magic. It was a dispute over whether or not they should legally have to show themselves to the people they help. They won, by a landslide, a unanimous vote, which said that the Nagumwasuck did not have to show themselves for they were a shy creature, and were not doing any harm. Wait, rewind, it's the Nagumwasuck!_

Nagumwasuck And the letters on the page start to rearrange themselves to form the new riddle.

_**These creatures live in the home of a family, and help around the house, much like the house-elf, except for two important differences. If this creature is denied the scraps of food it asks for in return for work it will turn malicious and harmful, and very possibly leave the house it had decided to work in. Who, am I?**_

_Ask for food… Oh! This was another of those cases that Remus taught me last night. The 'owners' of one were asking for it to be killed for almost killing their son. It was ruled in favor of the thing because it turned out that the family had been putting the imperious curse on it? I have trouble telling the cruciatous and Imperious apart, well whatever it was, the family had been forcing the Kobold to do their work and when it finally broke loose it attacked. Right, the Kobold, duh, I knew someone who had one living with them he was really nice. Note to self: Thank Remus for the History of magic lessons._

A Kobold The letters run off of the page and new letters appear, making up the new riddle.

_**This race of helpful creatures will perform tasks for humans they like. But if they are offended, well, they get a little tense. They become destructive when offended (which indeed they become often). These little guys detest non-drinkers, and those of the religious backing.**_

_Oh I would know this one no matter what, not only can I not pronounce the name, but they also dislike the opposite of what most people do._

The Bwbachad. The letters fade away, and up come a different type of Rune.

_**These next creatures four have all got one thing in common; they all look like a mix of things that are hardly related. If you can tell me which magical beast of this kind is most widely known in the muggle realm, than you just may proceed.**_

_Easy._

The Centaur She writes, and looks up at the timer. 2 hours and 15 minutes left. She looks down at the next riddle, wishing she knew how many there were. She shakes her head and starts reading.

Lily was on the 8th riddle, along with Remus; John on the other hand was having a bit more of a difficulty.

* * *

Crowding around Amelie's chair were three boys, and three girls, all listening to her thoughts, which the girl standing in front of her desk so nicely amplified for the other five students. 

Amelie looks up from watching herself and says, "How many riddles were there in all?"

"Well, you just did ten right there, on the eleventh, in about 45 minutes. And you finished with a half an hour left soo…" Remus says, not taking his eyes off of the paper.

"Half an hour, forty-five minutes, yeah around there." She does a few calculations in her head and says, "About 33 riddles, give or take a few."

Lily laughs, and shakes her head, "I can hear what I'm thinking!"

"I'd sure hope so, crazy lady." Dorcas says, laughing.

Lily scowls, "I meant, Dorcas, that I could hear the thoughts that I was thinking during the exam."

"We all can." Remus says pointedly. And he takes his eyes off the parchment to turn toward her, "And they are all directed toward John." Lily's eyes widen, and Amelie laughs.

"I'll shut it off dahling. Though it was rather interesting, and insightful, I didn't know you liked guys with black hair, for example, until I heard this." James, who everyone thought had been lost in concentration, runs a hand through his messy black hair.

"Oh come off it Potter, it's not like I was complimenting you." Lily says, rather snottily, and Dorcas and Amelie send her a glare, that she returns.

"He couldn't hear your thoughts. Only Amelie's thoughts could be heard for most." Remus says, and Amelie nods her head.

" Everyone could hear my thoughts, Lily's thoughts were heard by everyone except James," to which he says 'Hey!' "And Remus' thoughts were heard by well, I uh, don't know." She says, looking thoroughly confused.

"I could hear his thoughts." Lily says.

"Me too." Says Dorcas. And James and Sirius nod their heads.

"Ok, so everyone but me could hear Remus' thoughts. And those three weren't in here, so we can't hear their thoughts. I figured that since John wasn't here we wouldn't intrude on his thoughts." _Considering they are all focused on Lily dear, and we don't want James to kill anyone. _She says inside her head to no one in particular, and Dorcas, Remus and Sirius nod their heads.

Amelie, you see, can read minds, like actually read minds, thoughts occurring to you at any moment, sometimes she doesn't have to try to hear them, they search for her to hear. So, along with reading minds, she can talk through your mind, which is pretty funny to see, especially when the person doesn't know that she can do it.

* * *

Amelie looks down at the new riddle and frowns. _This one isn't about an animal. _She thinks and reads it again. 

_**I, the king of darkness, the king of the moon. I glory in the destruction of those not like me. Though, some of my kin, would prefer to live like humans, continually shunned, usually they come around, to our way of thinking, but yet… Not always. Who, am I?**_

_Wait; maybe it is about an animal, part animal. King of the moon. Oh, duh, it's about a werewolf. But, which one? The leader of the renegades. I've heard about him, but what is his name. I should know this, grrrrr. OH! Duh, Greyback, Fenrir Greyback. He, he, Remus' furry little problem._

Fenrir Greyback She writes, and the riddle disappears. The next riddle pops up with a loud popping noise, and Amelie looks around to make sure no one was disturbed. And aside from the questioning glare she was getting from Remus, and the exasperated one from Lily, that she was positive she was getting, no one seemed disturbed.

She looks up at the timer, it had already been 2 hours, and she looks back down at the new riddle.

_**You, my skilled decipherer of these ancient Runes have finally reached the last of the riddles. Once answered, another card will appear, with the final outcome. The final outcome is a spell, best fit of you, No one knows exactly what the spell will lead too, and no one but you can perform it, Now hasten on and read the riddle!**_

_**I have special powers, I can transform into any animal I want, any person I want. I can change my appearance for either comedy or need, what, pray tell, am I?**_

_This one is easy! It's a metamorphamagus, one like me that is, heh, how silly. _

Advanced Metamorphamagus She writes, and the paper disappears and a card appears, with a spell written on it. Amelie hastily writes the spell down, puts that piece of scrap paper in her pocket and looks up at the timer. _45 minutes of waiting. How exciting._ And she proceeds to doodle on her other scrap pieces of paper.

* * *

The kids around the desk look up at Amelie, who is smiling, "You finished the WHOLE thing?!" Lily says. 

"Of course I did, you should have known that already dahling." Amelie replies before moving around to the other side of the desk.

All of a sudden the room begins to spin and twirl before their eyes, almost all of them lose their balance and end up on the floor. The spinning stops, and they are all back in the room where they started.

Everyone looks at Amelie who is the only one left standing. It looked to Lily as if she were petting something. "Uh, Amelie? What exactly are you doing?" When Amelie steps back Lily and Dorcas gasp.

"What? I was petting my Barbegag. Which, for those who don't pay attention in their Care of Magical Creatures class, is a shy mountain dwelling gnome!" Amelie finishes with a flourish.

A/N: for those who have read this, I am sorry for the very long wait...; )


End file.
